Wesker's First Love
by Mlie-Redfield
Summary: This is my answer to the 2 biggest questions about Resident Evil; why does Wesker want to be called by his lastname, instead of his firstname, and why is he always wearing sunglasses? Title says it all XD
1. Chapter 1

Albert Wesker had never felt like this before. He had been close to this feeling once, but it wasn't nearly as strong as he felt now. He had met a young woman, very young. She had just been transferred to Umbrella's secret lab in Raccoon City, she had worked somewhere in Europe before that. She was a good scientist, and a beautiful young woman. She couldn't be more than 19. But Albert was young too, he had just turned 21, and he had been working for Umbrella since he was 17.  
Albert had been ordered to help the new scientist feel welcome, and he had been stunned by her amazingly green eyes. The young woman was wearing a pair of glasses, and that made her look really smart. Albert supposed that she actually WAS smart too, since she'd been hired by Umbrella when she was as young as he had been. And the day he had spent on showing the young woman all of the rooms she were going to work in had been the best he'd had in a long time.

"So... Where do you work?" The young woman asked.

Albert looked at her.

"Uh, right over here." He walked to his own desk, and the young woman followed him. His desk wasn't too far away from the young woman's, though they sat in different rooms. The young woman seemed really happy about that.

"Great! Not too far away from my desk!"

Albert smiled. "I have to go back to my own work now, but if there's anyting you want, you know where to find me."

The young woman nodded, and Albert sat down in his chair. After a few seconds, someone sat down beside him. Albert thought it was the young woman, but it turned out to be his co-worker and friend, William Birkin.

"Who was the girl you talked with?" William asked.

"She's new here. I had to show her around." Albert said.

"Okay, so what do you think about her? Think she's good enough to be able to stay here?" William doubted it. A lot of Umbrella's new employees from this year hadn't been able to deal with all the stress, and they had only lasted a month each before looking for another job.

"Well..." Albert said, took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. "I think I've fallen for her, William, and I don't know anything about her. Not even her name."

William looked at him.

"Albert, are you serious?"

"About what?"

"You didn't ask her what her name was?" William sounded surprised.

"Yes, I'm serious." Albert wasn't in the mood for talking about why he sometimes stopped thinking; he needed to work on that.

"Oh, well." William smiled. "I guess that we could go double-dating soon then" they both laughed.

"Yeah, right." Albert said, and smiled. "You've been dating Annette for, what, a few weeks? I can actually hear the wedding-bells chiming." Albert laughed, but he stopped as soon as he noticed that William wasn't. He looked very serious.

"What?" Albert asked.

William picked up a small box from his pocket. Albert's eyes widened.

"Is that what I think it is?" Albert asked, and William nodded.

"You may think that it's kind of sudden and too soon, but this relationship with Annette just feels right, you know." William said, and showed Albert the ring. It was a beautiful gold ring with a big diamond.

"I've been saving for it a long time."

"But William, you've only dated her for a few weeks!" That's not really a long time, you know. It must have costed you a fortune." Albert said, and William put the ring back in his pocket.

"Yeah, I know, but I've been knowing Annette as a friend even longer, and you know that."

"Wait, you mean that you decided to propose to her _before_ you asked her out on your first date?" Albert looked confused. "That doesn't really make any sense, you know."

"Maybe not. But that doesn't change how I feel about her." William said, and walked back to his own desk.


	2. Chapter 2

Note: Wesker is REALLY out of character in this chapter OO But I don't think I could write this fanfic if he was IN character XD

--

At lunchtime the following day, the young woman went to Albert's desk.

"Hi..." she said, and Albert stood up. He had just finished writing the last sentence on a long report.

"Hi. Is there anything I can help you with?" Albert asked.

"Well... I just wanted to know if you have any lunch plans..."

"Um.. No, not really, why?" Albert asked.

"I just wondered if you wanted to eat with me..."

"Sounds like a good idea, don't have anything else, so.." Albert said, and they walked to Umbrella's private restaurant, which was only one floor above. The restaurant was really big, so there were almost always a lot of empty seats. All of the employees ate at different times, but there were enough seats for everyone to be there at the same time, though that only happened if and when there was some kind of emergency or special meeting.

Albert and the young woman payed for their lunch, and sat down by a table near a window. The views outside the windows in the Umbrella facility were all fake, since the labs were placed in the basement levels, but the restaurant was the only place above ground that the workers were allowed to be in. There were obviously some really secret things going around in one of the rooms on the second floor, according to all the rumors.

It was sunny outside. A little breeze was blowing, shaking the leaves of the trees just outside the window, in the Raccoon Forest. Seemed like it would be a nice summer day.

"Wow, this lasagne tastes great!" the young woman said. "Not at all like the food they served us in the Europe facility. It was good, but not _this_ good."

"Really? I don't think it tastes that special." Albert said. "But I don't complain, at least we get food every day that's not too expensive."

"Yeah, that's a good thing." The young woman said. "By the way, I don't think we ever introduced ourselves properly. My name is Julie Thurman."

"A nice name for a nice girl." Albert said, and smiled. "I'm Albert Wesker. Hope you'll like it here."

"Thank you, Albert." Julie said, and smiled.

When the lunch was over, an hour and a half later, Albert and Julie had talked about a lot of different things; like work, where they grew up, and it had been the best lunch Albert had had in a long time. When he got back to his desk, William was sitting in his chair.

"Don't you have better things to do than sitting in my chair?" Albert said.

"Nope, not right now." William said. "So, how was the lunch?"

"Well, kinda good, actually. Got to know her a bit better, so."

"Okay. Hope you asked her about-"

"Her name?" Albert interrupted, and William nodded. "Didn't have to, she was the one who brought it up."

"Good. I would have hit you if you hadn't" William said, and they both laughed.

"By the way, have you thought anymore about the propo-" Albert stopped talking as soon as Annette came into view.

"Hi Will and Albert. Knew I'd find you both here. Anyway, there's going to be a fire drill, so be prepared." As soon as Annette stopped talking, the alarm started. It was a deafening sound, but the female voice-recording could still be heard clearly.

"This is a fire drill. All personnel, get to the Umbrella restaurant as soon as possible. Repeat, this is a fire drill-"

"Ugh, not again! Stupid Umbrella and their stupid fire drills! I've got important things to do, I don't have time for this!" William said angrily as they walked to the stairs. The elevators were closed during the fire drills and such, since they were too small and too slow; Umbrella put their money on better things than elevators. At least what they _thought_ were better. So, the stairs were the best option. But, when almost all of the Umbrella-workers were at the stairs at the same time, most people were panicking. And they still knew that it was only a fire drill, and not a real emergency. If it was real, they'd barely make it out at all. Umbrella had a lot of money, and they could easily hire new people. But Umbrella _did_ care about their most talented employees, and let them work a few floors above the rest, so they'd get out quickly. Since Umbrella was a big company that knew what they were doing, people still wanted to work with them, even though it could be dangerous working underground, though that was mostly because of the big paychecks.

After a few minute's struggle, they finally reached the top of the stairs, and started to run in the wide corridor leading to the restaurant. They were supposed to walk and stay calm during the drills, but no one really cared about that – why would you walk and stay calm if there really _was_ a fire?

They arrived at the restaurant, walked in, and sat down. The upper levels of the facility, the ones above ground, like the restaurant, were completely fire-proof. If a fire would start for real somewhere in the facility, Umbrella's own firemen would be sent down to take out the fire, in case the sprinkler-system would stop working. Umbrella didn't really want any outsiders in the facility, and their own AI, the Red Queen, would make sure no one except for the firemen entered. The AI would also save all of the information from all of the computers, so they wouldn't lose anything important.

The meeting about the fire drill had been the longest and most boring one in a long time. They hadn't said anything new, but Albert guessed it was because they had a few new employees, who would most likely think that the information was good. Albert had thought so the first time he heard it too, but after hearing it about fifty times, it got kinda repetitive.

So, after the meeting, they all went back to their desks, and continued working. Albert had to finish a big report about how the cells reacted when they were exposed to the new skin creme Umbrella were developing. He had tested the creme on rats, to see how they reacted to it, and it didn't seem to cause any side-effects at all, though one rat had gotten really pale. Albert didn't know if it was because of the creme, but he still had to write about it in the report. One could never be sure. The next big step was to test it on humans, but first, he had to finish the report, which was already getting really long, and it wasn't even half-done yet. Besides, the rats had only been exposed to the skin creme for a few hours, a lot of things could change if he gave it more time. Albert was sure the results would be good...


	3. Chapter 3

A week after Albert began experimenting with the rats, almost all of them had gotten pale, and really aggressive, so Albert we

A week after Albert began experimenting with the rats, almost all of them had gotten pale, and really agressive, so Albert went up to Spencer's office. He was the one in charge of the Raccoon Facility, and one of Umbrella's four founders.

Albert knocked on the door, and stepped inside when it opened. The door was electrical, and could be opened by pushing a button on Spencer's desk.

"What brings you here?" Spencer asked, and Albert closed the door behind him. Spencer didn't look up.

"The new skin creme has made the rats very aggressive and pale, though I don't know what in the creme that caused it. It could be anything." Albert sad.

"How long time has passed since you started to test it?" Spencer said. He seemed very interested in what Albert was saying. That didn't happen often.

"One week now, sir."

"And how many rats have you tested it on?"

"Ten, and they all show the same symptoms."

"And the symptom would be aggressiveness, then." Spencer said, and wrote it all down on a paper. "And your name is Albert Wesker, right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well, Mr Wesker, would you like to work on a new project we've started just recently?" Spencer asked, and finally looked up at Albert. "You would get to work on the second floor, but work a few more hours each day than you do now. Might even be times when you have to work on the weekends. But you'll of course get extra paid for that."

"I don't really know." Albert said. "Guess I'll have to think about it."

"Okay, that's fair enough. Currently there are two spots available on the project, and I'm thinking about choosing William Birkin too. I think you know him."

"Yes, I do know him" Albert said. "But why are you choosing us, of all people working for Umbrella?"

"Because you two seem to know what you're doing, and I'm sure you'll like this project. Let's see..." Spencer picked up a calendar. "Today's Tuesday... Do you think you can give me a response before Friday?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great. Oh, and can you tell Birkin about this too?" Spencer said and stood up. "I'm going on an important meeting with Dr. James Marcus about this project now."

"Okay, I'll tell him. Thank you, sir." Albert said and walked out of the door. He just had to grab his stuff from his desk, and then it was time to go home.

Everyone in Raccoon City knew that Umbrella's employees worked underground, but also that they didn't have to stay down there during the night if they didn't want to, unless they were working a night shift. Albert rarely stayed more than he had to, he always made sure that he was finished with everything he had to do, and went home when the day was over.

When Albert got to his car a few minutes later, he saw Julie standing a bit away. When he got closer, she looked up and smiled.

"Hi, what are you doing out here, thought your day was already over." Albert said.

"Hi. Yeah, finished work half an hour ago." Julie said. "I was waiting for you..."

"Why?" Albert asked, too stunned to say anything else.

"Well, I-" Julie trailed off, and looked down at her feet, blushing. She took a deep breath. "I just wanted to ask you if you have anything planned..."

"No, not really, what do you have in mind?" Albert asked, and Julie looked up at him.

"I don't know really... Maybe we could watch a movie or something?"

"Sure, sounds like a good idea. But I think the movies is closed-"

"Yeah, I meant at my apartment." Julie said, interrupting Albert. "But you don't have to, if you don't want to..."

"No, no, that sounds really fun, it's just that... I can't stay for too long, I have to talk to William about a thing."

"Oh, okay. We'd better hurry then."

They both got into Albert's car, and drove away. Julie normally took the bus to work and home again, since she didn't really like driving. She told Albert where to turn, and after twenty minutes, they arrived outside of the apartment building. Julie got out of the car first, and started to walk slowly, Albert caught up wih her after a few seconds, and they walked bit faster.

They got to Julie's apartment, which was on the fifth floor, and she opened the door. The apartment wasn't really big, but it was enoguh for Julie. She had a small but very well-organized kitchen, a big living room with white walls, a medium-sized bathroom, and a somewhat big bedroom, where she had two bookcases filled with different books.

"How long have you lived in Raccoon?" Albert asked when Julie had shown him all of the rooms.

"Um... I don't know really, a month or so, I guess."

"Really? Seems like you've been living here longer."

"Maybe." Julie said and laughed. "Which movie do you wanna watch?" She picked out a few movies from a drawer in the TV-table. "This is the ones I like the most." She handed them to Albert, who looked at them all for a few seconds.

"I don't know, I can only stay for less than one hour. Sorry."

"Oh, okay. How about just watching TV then?"

"Yeah, sounds good." Albert said. He put the movies on the table, and sat down in the couch. Julie sat down next to him, but there was a kind of big space between them. Julie turned on the TV, and Albert moved just a little bit closer to Julie. She looked at him, and he looked at her. They both leaned closer for a kiss—

—and Albert's cell phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to answer-"

"Oh, it's okay." Julie looked away, blushing.

Albert hurried to the kitchen, and answered his phone there. "Hello?"

"Hi Albert, Will here. Why did it take so long before you answered? I almost hung up!"

"I'm at Julie's apartment. What do you want?" Albert was a bit irritated.

"Oh, sorry if I interrupted something, but I just have to tell you this!"

"And I have something to tell you too." Albert said, suddenly remembering what Spencer had told him. "But can't it wait until tomo-"

"No, Albert, it can't. I really need to tell you this as soon as possible."

Albert sighed. "Fine. I'll call you back when I get home." He hung up and turned around. Julie stood in the doorway.


	4. Chapter 4

"You have to go already?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, sorry. William had something important to tell me." _It'll better be important or else he'll regret it._

"Oh, it's okay. Tell him I said hi."

As soon as Albert came home, he called William. It hadn't been fun at all to say goodbye to Julie, but they had parted with a quick hug.

"Albert! Finally!" William said when he answered.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Well…" William took a deep breath. "I think I'm going to propose to Annette on Friday."

"That's great, William, but are you really sure about this?" Albert asked.

"Yes, I'm sure. I've thought about it a lot, and I'm 100 sure about this."

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow because…?"

"Well" William said. "I wanted to make sure that you didn't make any plans for Friday."

"Why not?" Albert said. He was a bit confused.

"I would be really glad if you wanted to come with us to the restaurant."

"Sure, but why?"

"I don't want Annette to suspect anything. I want her to be completely unprepared. And you can take Julie with you too."

"Then it would be like that double-date we were talking about." Albert said, and they both laughed. "Sure, if you really want to, I'll ask her about it."

"Thank you, Albert. And it would be great if you and Julie can help me with a little plan I have, on how to propose to Julie."

"What are you planning?"

"I'm going to act cold to Annette the whole evening, and then maybe you and Julie can drive by her apartment on the way back and fix a little thing for me."

"Why are you going to be cold to her?" Albert sounded confused. "Thought you wanted to make this her best night ever."

"Yeah." William said. "That's why I need you to help me with this. But we can talk more about it tomorrow, need to go now"

"Wait, William!"

"What?"

"Mr Spencer is offering us both a job on the second floor. They've just started a new project."

"Did you ask him what it was?"

"No." Albert said. "But he said we'd get better paid if we took the job. We have to tell him about our decision on Friday."

"Well, we can always go back to our present jobs if we don't like it, right? I say we take the chance!"

"Yeah, you're right about that. We can talk more about it tomorrow. Gonna call Julie now, bye." He hung up, and was about to dial Julie's number, when he realized he didn't know it. It all had to wait until tomorrow.

The next day, Albert walked over to Julie. She sat by her desk, and was picking up everything she needed from her bag. She looked up when Albert got closer.

"Hi, Albert" she said and smiled.

"Hi Julie. Looks like you have a lot to do today." Albert said as Julie picked up the last paper and read the first sentences through quickly.

"Yeah, hope it won't take too long to look everything through…"

"Julie… um…" Albert said and trailed off, not knowing how to finish the sentence in the best way. "On Friday, William's taking his girlfriend Annette to a restaurant, and he asked me to come with them. Do you want to come too?"

"Wait, like a double-date?"

"Yeah, I guess you can call it that. What do you say?"

"Our first real date, and it's a double-date with your best friend?"

"William had something important to tell Annette, and he wanted me there, so yes. You don't have to come if you don't want to. Besides, if you call yesterday a date, Friday wouldn't be the first." He smiled. "That was what William wanted to tell me when he called, by he way."

"Okay. So yesterday was a date? Sure I'll come with you on Friday. Sounds interesting."

"Really? That's great. And William is planning something, he wanted us to help him with something at Annette's apartment." Albert said. "I'm gonna tell William that you're coming too, and then I need to work. You know where to find me."

Albert turned around, and walked to his desk. William was there, just as Albert thought he would be.

"William, I just talked to Julie about Friday." Albert said.

"What did she say? By the way, you should seriously start thinking about cleaning your desk. I have checked every drawer, but I couldn't find a single pencil. Really messy, you know."

"She said yes. And…" Albert walked to the desk, and lifted a sheet of paper, revealing three pencils. "You should really learn to lift things instead of just staring at them when you're looking for something."

"Well-hidden." William said and stood up. He picked up a pencil. "I'm borrowing this. And by the way, have you thought anymore about the job Spencer offered you?"

"Yeah, and I'm actually thinking about taking it. How about you? And does Annette know that you've invited me and Julie to your date?"

"Well, I'm still thinking about it. I don't even know anything about this job, except from what you've told me, and that wasn't really informative. And yes, Anne knows. She thought it was a great idea. Though I don't really know why." With that, William walked back to his own desk, spinning the pencil between his fingers.

A few minutes later, Albert once again knocked on Spencer's door. It opened, and he walked in. Spencer looked up at him.

"Mr Wesker, what brings you here today? Have you decided what to do about the new job yet?"

"Yes, and I think I'll take it."

"A wise choice, Mr Wesker. You'll begin working with it on Monday." Spencer said and smiled. "And how about Mr Birkin, has he said anything?"

"He's still not sure, sir. I think he wants to know a little more about it before he decides."

"Fine. Can you send him here?"

"Yeah, sure." Albert walked out of the door, almost bumping into William when he turned around after closing the door behind him. "Sorry William, didn't see you!"

"Oh, it's okay. No harm done. Gonna talk to Spencer now, see you later, Al!" William knocked on the door, and Albert walked away, thinking about what his new job would offer, and if he'd really made the right choice. Only time could tell.

When Friday finally came, Albert went home as soon as he could, to get enough time to prepare himself and relax before the date. He had an hour and a half. He took the clothes he would wear out of his closet, a light blue shirt, a black jacket, and his new black pants, put them on his bed, and went in to take a shower.

When he was done, he put his clothes on, and went back into the bathroom to fix his hair. He tried a new hairstyle, completely taking his blonde bangs away from his face, and put some hairspray in it, so it would hold. He was careful not to take too much. When he was completely satisfied, he didn't look like William anymore. They both had the same haircut, but Albert's hair was a bit lighter, and William's hair was just a little bit longer.

_Think I'll keep this hairstyle, if Julie likes it…_ Albert thought and smiled, looking forward to see her reaction. He now had a little more than 40 minutes. _Getting ready faster than I expected._

He shot another look in the mirror, checking if the hair was still in place, and walked into the living room, turning on the TV. _Don't really have anything better to do anyway. Twenty minutes until I need to pick Julie up, 35 minutes until we're supposed to meet William and Annette by the restaurant. _

Ten minutes later, he got into the car, and started to drive. I wouldn't take longer than ten minutes to get to Julie's apartment, and another ten to get to the restaurant from there, which meant he had fifteen minutes to spare. Always better to be early than late.

He got to Julie's apartment a lot sooner than they'd planned. But when he was about to ring on the doorbell, Julie opened the door.

"Hi! Got finished a lot earlier, have been looking out of the window, since I couldn't find anything better to do. And I'm kinda nervous right now, can't stop talking." Julie spoke very quick, and almost without pauses. Albert smiled, and she blushed. "By the way, you look great in the new hairstyle!"

"Thank you, Julie, glad you liked it. I got finished earlier too." Albert said and looked at Julie. She was wearing a long, beautiful, black v-neck dress, and her hair was released. She had made it curly.

"You're very beautiful, Julie." Albert said. "Wait, are you wearing lenses?"

"Thank you, Albert. Yeah, first time with lenses. Bought them and this dress when I was shopping with Annette after work."

"And she didn't suspect anything?"

"No, she just thought it was fun. I think. How'd your part of the plan go?"

William and Albert had told Albert and Julie about his plans, and they'd agreed to help him. The plan was simple: first, they needed to get Annette away from her apartment, so Julie took her out shopping. In the meantime, Albert and William would go to Annette's apartment, opening the door with the key she had given William, and set out red roses and candles in the whole apartment. And then, William would drive Julie home to her apartment, and take Annette with him to his, so she could prepare herself for the date there.

"So, are you ready to go?" Albert said.

"Yeah, just have to grab my jacket." Julie said. When she's grabbed her jacket and closed the door, they went out to the car. Albert opened the door for Julie, and then went into the car himself.

The drive to the restaurant was quiet, none of them knew what to say. When they finally got there, Albert went out of the car and opened Julie's door. She thanked him with a kiss.

"Wasn't prepared for that." Albert said and smiled.

"Well, I hope you didn't mind..." Julie said.

"No, not at all. We're supposed to meet William and Annette by the entrance, so let's go."

"When will they be here?" Julie asked as they started walking the short way to the entrance.

Albert checked his watch. "In ten minutes or so, I guess."

"Okay. Are we gonna wait here, or go inside?"

"We'll wait here, that's what we decided." Albert said. "And... Spencer has offered me and William a new job, on the second floor."

"Yeah? What kind of job?"

"I don't know really. He said it would be too complicated to explain anything until Monday."

"Did you take it?"

"Yeah, I can always go back to my present job if I don't like it, so why not take the chance?"

"Sounds like a good idea. When will you move upstairs then?"

"On Monday." Albert said. He was really looking forward to see what the new job would be like...


	5. Chapter 5

After a few minutes, William and Annette finally showed up, and they all walked into the restaurant. They sat down by a table and, after looking at the menu for a few minutes, they ordered their food.

"I love the food here." Annette said. "Thanks for bringing me here, William." She smiled.

"Yeah, sure." William said shortly. He didn't look at her. Albert and Julie exchanged looks and Albert nodded.

"Um... I need to go to the bathroom." Julie said.

"I'll go too." Annette said and they walked away.

"How's the plan going, William?" Albert said when the girls had gone.

"It's going pretty good, but I feel kinda mean to her... Hope she won't hate me for this." William said.

"Don't push this too far. She looked really sad."

"Are you okay?" Julie asked Annette worriedly. They were standing in front of the mirror, and Annette had just begun to cry.

"No, William seems mad at me, for some reason. I don't even know what I've done wrong." Annette answered and dried her tears.

"I'm sure you haven't done anything wrong at all."

"But why is he so mean to me then?"

"I'm sure he has a good reason for it." Julie said. "Are you ready to go back in?"

"Yeah, I guess so..." Annette said. She dried her tears and took a deep breath.

"Not long until the food comes now." Albert said as he checked his watch. "Hope the girls will be here soon."

"They're coming now." William said. "Wonder what they've been talking about."

"I'm sure we'll find out soon enough."

The girls said down, and their food came out just a few seconds later. They had all ordered the same thing, the restaurants special pasta, and it looked and smelled really good.

Albert, Julie and Annette talked, but William just sat there quietly. If he did say something, it would be to either Albert or Julie. But not to Annette. She didn't look happy it at all. He didn't even answer her questions.

"So, are everyone ready to go?" William said when they'd all finished eating.

"Yeah, I think so." Albert said and looked at Julie, and then at Annette. They both nodded.

When they got to the cars, William and Annette said goodbye to Albert and Julie, and got into William's car. He still didn't say anything to Annette, and she was close to tears. Albert and Julie had talked with each other almost the whole time, and Annette wished that she and William could go back to being like that. But it seemed like that was long over.

William parked the car outside of Annette's apartment, and followed her to the door. When she had unlocked it, and was about to open, William said "Close your eyes Annette."

She did as he told her, glad that he finally talked to her. William opened the door, and gently pushed Annette inside the hall. He closed the door behind them, and they took a few more steps forward.

"You can open your eyes now."

What Annette saw when she opened her eyes was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Big, beautiful red roses and red, lit candles were placed everywhere. "Aaw, William..." A tear trickled down her cheek. She turned around, and William was standing down on one knee, with a ring in his hand.

"Annette... Will you marry me?"

Albert dropped Julie off at her apartment, and she gave him a kiss before they said goodbye. Albert hoped that William's plan had worked out well, and that Annette had given him the answer he had been hoping for. He had to wait until tomorrow to find out.

Albert and Julie had decided to spend the Saturday at Albert's apartment, to watch movies and relax. He picked her up at her apartment after lunch, and they went to rent a movie. When they'd finally decided which one to rent, paid for it, and gone to the car, William called.

"Hello?" Albert said as he answered.

"Hi Albert." William said. "What are you doing?"

"I've just rented a movie with Julie, we're gonna watch it as soon as we get to my apartment. How did it go yesterday?" They got into the car.

"It went great!" William said.

"Really? What did Annette say?"

"She said yes, Albert." William sounded shocked.

"Are you serious? That's great!"

"Yes, I'm serious! It was perfect, she got so happy when she saw the flowers and the candles. Thanks for the help. I've never seen her smile like that before."

"Awesome. But I need to go now, I can call you when I get home. Bye." Albert hung up, and started the car.

"What did William say?" Julie asked as they got on the street.

"Annette said 'yes'."

"She did? Aw, William must be really happy."

"I'm sure he was, but he sounded a bit shocked."

"Well, wouldn't you be shocked too if you were in his situation?" Julie said, and Albert looked at her. She blushed. "Um… I didn't mean it like… that."

Albert laughed. "Well, how _did_ you mean then?" He smiled.

"What do _you_ think I meant?" Julie laughed.

"Good question. Well, now we're here." Albert said as he parked the car. He quickly went to Julie's side of the car and opened the door for her.

"Do you always do that?" Julie smiled, and got out of the car.

"No, but last time I did it, I got a kiss." He closed he door, locked it, and they started walking. "Kinda hoped I'd get one this time too, you know."

Julie stopped suddenly. "Albert..."

He turned around. Julie was just standing there, looking at him. "What?" He said.

Julie put her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "Happy now?"

"Yes, I'm very happy now." Albert said and smiled. "Come on, let's go watch that movie now." He took her hand in his, and they started walking up the stairs to Albert's door. He unlocked it, and they walked in.

"So _this_ is how you live?" Julie said as she walked around, checking the rooms.

"Yeah." Albert said. "Simple, but I like it."

"Think it looks very nice."

Albert's apartment was small, just like Julie's, with a bedroom, kitchen bathroom and living room. Everything was well-organized, and it was very neat and tidy.

Julie sat down on the couch, and Albert started the movie. He sat down beside her.

"You know, this feels a bit like déjà vu..." Julie said suddenly. They both laughed.

"Yeah, but this time, I don't think William will disturb us." Albert said. "At least I hope he won't." He kissed her.

"You never called me back Saturday." William said to Albert when he met him on the Umbrella Facility's parking lot. "And you didn't call yesterday either. What have you been up to?"

Albert jumped a little when William talked to him. He hadn't seen him. "William! You scared me!" He said. "I told you I spent the Saturday with Julie."

"I thought you'd call me when you got to your apartment."

"Oh, I forgot about that, sorry."

"What did you two do exactly? And why didn't you call me yesterday instead? Have you really been that busy?"

"Um..." Albert said. "We watched that movie, and just relaxed and talked. I didn't fo much at all yesterday."

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you call me?"

"Why didn't _you_ call _me _if it was that important?" Albert asked. "And can we take this discussion later? We should really get to Spencer's office and see what the nw job is."

"Yeah, you're right, we should get going." William said. "But I won't stop asking until you tell me what the hell you did this weekend." They started walking to Spencer's office.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but not now." Albert said with a sigh. "I know you won't give up until you know anyway."

They now stood outside of Spencer's office. The door was open, so they walked in. Spencer was talking on the phone, and he pointed at the two chairs in front of his desk. They sat down.

"Yeah, they both wanted the job. I'm sure they'll be to much help." Spencer said in the phone, to whoever he was talking to. "What? Yeah, but they're here now, I'll send them up as soon as I've informed them a little about he project. Bye, James." He hung up the phone. "Now, it's time to give you a little more knowledge about this project." He stood up, walked to the door, and closed it. "We don't want anyone else to hear about it yet, do we?" He sat down in his chair again. "Now, this project was originally started a few years ago, and Dr James Marcus and I want you two to be head researchers on different research groups for the project. I'm just going to tell you a little bit about it, and Dr Marcus will tell you everything you need to know about it. We're working with Bio-organic research based upon what we call 'The Mother Virus'."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, I guess Spencer gave you a little quick introduction to the project..." Dr James Marcus said when he walked with Albert and William from Spencer's office to the second floor of Umbrella's Raccoon City lab. "What did he say?"

"He told us that you were working with something called 'The Mother Virus'." William said.

The second floor looked like an ordinary second floor, with paintings on the walls, various statues on the floor. This certainly didn't look like a place where scientists would be working. It looked more like a regular old mansion.

"That's right." Dr Marcus said. "'The Mother Virus.' Umbrella Corporation's most important finding. Me, Spencer and Ashford found it in the middle of the 1950's, and we founded Umbrella Corporation in the end of 1968, beginning of 1969. And that's when we started to work with it for real. I'm just going to show you some of the rooms here, and then we'll go to the Training Facility."

"Training Facility?" Albert asked. "What do you do there?"

"_You_ will get your training for the project there, so _we_ can see that you really are suitable for this."

When the little tour on the second floor was over, Albert and William followed Dr Marcus to the Training Facility, which lay a bit away from the mansion. It looked like a regular, big house, just like the mansion did. The front hall was very big, and there was a large photograph of Dr James Marcus on the wall, between the first and second floor.

"As you can see." Dr Marcus said. "I'm the one who started this Training Facility, along with Spencer." He walked up the stairs, and Albert and William followed. They entered the room behind the double doors, which was a big room with desks placed in well-organized rows, and a projector in the middle. The room was dark, only a few lamps were lit. A lot of people, not much older than Albert and William, were sitting by the desks. There were still five desks available, and they chose the two in the back row. Marcus went to the projector and turned it on.

"Now that you're all here, it's time to start this short-film, that tells you everything you need to know about the project, and this Training Facility." Dr Marcus said. He pushed a button on the remote he was holding, which turned out the last lamps, and started the film.

An hour and a half later, Dr Marcus had finished talking, and the film was long over. Albert and William went back to the mansion to eat lunch, since there weren't any dining rooms in the Training Facility. They met Julie and Annette outside of the Umbrella restaurant, and they took their "usual" table, the one with the best view over the silent Raccoon Forest.

"So how has your day been so far?" Annette asked.

"Well, we got to see a short film." Albert said.

"But we can't really tell you more than that." William said. "It's a secret project." He grinned. "Besides, I don't know if you would understand anyway." They laughed.

"We're a lot smarter than you think, William." Julie said. "Do you think Umbrella would've hired us if we weren't?"

"Good point." William said. "And by the way, _Albert_, you never told me what you and Julie did this weekend."

That sentence had a big effect on both Julie and Albert. Julie nearly choked, since she had just taken a zip of her soda, and so Annette, who sat next to Julie, had to tap her on the back to make it better. Albert, on the other hand, grinned widely.

"We didn't do much." He said, and looked at Julie. She met his gaze, smiled, and looked down at her rings.

"You didn't?" William said, looking at Albert.

"No, what did you think we did?" Albert asked.

"Don't answer that, William." Annette said when he opened his mouth to speak. He closed it, and Annette looked at Julie. "Did Albert tell you what William did Saturday?"

"The proposal?" Julie said, and Annette nodded. "Yeah, I heard a little about it, but not that much. I do wanna hear the details."

"Well, William had put a lot of beautiful big, red roses in almost the whole apartment, and they were surrounded by red candles." Annette said, smiling. She seemed very happy about it.

"Wow, sounds like the perfect proposal. I wish something like that would happen to me too." Julie said and sighed. The others looked at her. "I- I mean- um..." She blushed. William and Annette giggled. Albert just kept looking at her. Julie met his gaze. He smiled.

"So, everyone ready to go?" Albert asked when they'd all finished eating. They all stood up, put away their trays, and walked out of the restaurant. Albert and William said goodbye to to Julie and Annette, and went back to the Training Facility. The second half of the introduction-day would soon begin, so they hurried. They sat down on the same seats, in the back row. It looked like all of the others were there already. Dr Marcus was standing in the front, by the big desk, and looked through some papers. Suddenly, the doors opened, and a scientist rushed through. He hurried to Dr Marcus, and spoke to him quietly. Since they were sitting in the back, Albert and William couldn't hear a word of what they were saying, and they were sure no one else could either. Dr Marcus and the scientist both looked serious, and when they had finished talking, the scientist left the room, and Dr Marcus started telling them what they would do at the Training Facility, depending on which project they would be working with. There were only three others who would work in the same group as Albert and William, and seven people in total in the other group, who were going to work with something that would be a little bit different than what Albert and William's group would be working with. Dr Marcus didn't say anything more than that. It seemed like they just had to wait and see...


	7. Chapter 7

- A few weeks later, when Albert had gotten home from work, he realized that he had forgotten to give Marcus the report on the progress of the day. He sighed, and drove back to the lab. He and William had finished their training in the Training Facility just recently, and were now working on the T-virus in the lab, which they had developed from the Mother virus. A lot of people were working on it, but Albert and William were the ones in charge of it.

The door to the lab was open, and Albert was sure he had locked it. He stepped inside quietly, knowing that something was wrong. There was someone standing by his desk, dressed all in black, holding a small flashlight. Albert turned the lights on, and the figure looked up at him.

"Julie?" Albert closed the door behind him. "What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be working at the Spencer Estate?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She turned her attention back to the papers. Albert walked closer to her.

"What are you looking for in my papers, and why are you dressed like that?"

"I can't tell you that." She sighed, still looking through the papers. Albert was standing beside her now, and reached out to take the papers from her. She looked up at him, a tear falling down her cheek.

"Tell me, Julie, why are you doing this?"

"I...was sent here to...steal...your research..."

He looked at her, shocked by what she'd just said. "Who sent you?"

She hesitated for a few seconds. "Spencer sent me." She sighed. "That has been my mission the whole time... To get near you, try to get all the information I possible could."

"So everything was just... a lie?" He looked down at the floor. "Our... relationship too?"

She nodded, more tears falling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry, Albert... but... this wasn't supposed to have happened..."

Albert Wesker had never felt like this before. He had been close to this feeling once, but it wasn't nearly as strong as what he felt now. The feeling of pure anger. It was too much for him. He glared up at her for a moment, and she was looking at the papers in her hands.

"Do as you wish. Those papers aren't part of the real report." He lied.

She looked up at him, shocked. "Not? But-"

"Marcus has been suspecting that Spencer would send spies. He told me to hide the real reports, in order to keep the research secret. I guess he was right..."

"Albert, I-"

"Goodbye, Julie." He walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

Something inside of him changed that day. He would never be able to trust anyone again. He should've seen it coming, he had suspected something like this would happen, but the fact that it actually had... He couldn't take it anymore. Marcus would have to wait for the report, he couldn't care less about it right now. He just wanted to get home, away from Umbrella. He'd make sure that Spencer would pay for this.

* * *

A few months later, Dr James Marcus was taking different tests of his leeches, his biggest creation. The door to the lab suddenly opened, and Dr Marcus was shot by the two masked men who had stormed in. The pain caused him to fall to the floor. What he saw when he turned his gaze back to the door shocked him. His two best students, William Birkin and Albert Wesker walked up to him. The men who had shot him were still standing by the door, weapons raised. His leeches were out of their containment cells after they'd been destroyed by the gunfire.

"Aw, time to die, doctor." Wesker said with a cold smile, his eyes hidden behind the sunglasses he had begun to wear.

"I will take over your research." Birkin said, and laughed.

"W...Wesker... Birkin..." Marcus mumbled. Those were his last words. But what they didn't know, was that when they left the room, the leeches got into Marcus's body, bounding with his DNA, allowing him to regenerate. He was no longer human... But of course, he would get his revenge on his murderers, soon enough, when the time was right. He just needed to think out a plan.

* * *

"Albert..." William said carefully when they walked down the silent corridor. The masked men had gone the other way. "You never told me... What happened between you and Julie?"

Albert stopped suddenly, looking at William, who turned around to face him. "She..." Albert shook his head. "Nevermind, it's not important."

William took a few steps closer to him. "For you to give her up... Something must've happened." Albert stayed quiet, and William kept looking at him. "Can't you just remove those sunglasses?"

"Why should I?" Albert asked, and started walking again. William sighed, and followed him.

"Why are you hiding your eyes, Albert?"

Albert hesitated for a moment. "Because they're red... from crying..." He mumbled.

William stared at him, shocked by his answer. "You? Crying?" He hadn't thought that Wesker would ever admit something like that. Then again, William didn't really know much about the man. He had changed a lot these past few months, ever since the day he and Julie had broken up. He had gotten... colder, and he had begun to wear those sunglasses.

"Yes, believe it or not."

"That's not the real reason, is it?" They had now gotten to the double doors leading out of the facility.

Albert opened the door. "It might be, or it might not be the right reason. Whether or not, it's none of your business."

"Albert-"

"And like I said, it's Wesker now, not Albert. And I will have my revenge on Umbrella."

William stared after him as he walked out of the door and to his car, shocked at how his friend had started to be like. And he still didn't know the real reason for it. But he hoped that Albert – no, Wesker – knew what he was doing. If he wanted to know, he just had to wait and see.

_

* * *

_

_July 24th, 1998_

Albert Wesker and the rest of the Alpha team from Raccoon City's S.T.A.R.S., were sitting in a helicopter, over Raccoon Forest. They were searching for the Bravo team, who had gone out to investigate some of the bizarre murders that had recently occurred in the forest, but they had lost the contact with them. The Alpha team captain hadn't hesitated, he had ordered his team to get ready for a mission, to find the Bravos. None of them knew what could've happened to the Bravos, and what would surely happen to the Alphas as well, except for Wesker. Since he had been working for Umbrella for twenty years, since 1978, he knew very well what kind of creatures they were capable of creating. They did have the T-virus...

For the last two years, Wesker had also worked as the Alpha team captain, keeping it as a cover, waiting for the right moment to test the skills of his team against the skills of Umbrella's monsters. That day had finally come. Wesker's plan was to get them all into the 'abandoned' Spencer Estate, where the T-virus had gotten loose. Then, they were on their own, until they all met their death. He wouldn't let any of them survive.

Umbrella had wanted him to collect combat data on their creatures, so he'd just hide in the shadows and observe. Then, he'd be rich, since Umbrella would pay him a lot of money.

"Chris, have you found it yet?" Brad Vickers, the pilot, asked the marksman about the Bravo helicopter.

"No, I haven't found it." Chris Redfield replied. He and Jill Valentine, the only female in the Alpha team, were both looking for it, sitting at different sides of the helicopter.

"Look, Chris!" She called, pointing at the smoke that was rising above the treetops.

_Could that be the Bravo helicopter?_ Wesker thought, looking at the smoke.

* * *

A few minutes later, Brad had landed the helicopter, and the team walked through the high grass in the direction of the smoke.

It was indeed the Bravo helicopter, but no one was it, save for the remaining body of the Bravo pilot, Kevin Dooley. Most of the equipment was there too…

"Spread out, and look for anything that might be a clue as to what happened to the Bravos." Wesker ordered, and the team did as they were told.

"Hey, come here!" Joseph called, waving his arms. It seemed like he'd found something.

They all looked over at him, not moving, as he knelt down and picked something up. It was a gun, with a hand still holding it. Joseph screamed out in shock, dropping the gun to the ground. He was suddenly attacked by what seemed like dogs. Big, bloody dogs and they seemed hungry. He shot at them and screamed, but they didn't seem to notice, not caring.

"JOSEPH!" Jill screamed as the dogs bit him, he was down on the ground; all of the dogs were over him, scratching him, biting him, eating his flesh. One of the dogs suddenly turned its attention to her, and she was too shocked to be able to do anything. It ran towards her, and she tried to move backwards, away from it, but she stumbled and fell to the ground. Chris shot the dog before it got a chance to attack her, and pulled her up by the arm, dragging her with him.

"Come on!" Chris called, and they ran, the dogs were following close behind. "Hey, Brad!" Chris screamed as the pilot flew away with the helicopter, really showing why he was called 'Chickenheart Vickers'. "Where the hell is he going!?" They continued to run, and Chris looked quickly over his shoulder, seeing that one of the dogs was on its way to attack him, in the middle of a jump. He tried to protect his face by raising his left arm, when suddenly, the dog was shot. He turned around, seeing Captain Wesker with a raised gun, realizing that he was the one who had just saved him.

"Chris, this way!" Wesker said, and Chris ran, pushing Jill in front of him. Wesker and Barry Burton shot at the dogs.

"Damn it!" Barry said when one of the dogs fell, but quickly got to his feet again.

"Head for that mansion!" Chris called to the others, shooting a few more bullets at the dogs from hell. Seemed like they were going to where Wesker wanted them to be. All was going according to his plans. His revenge on Umbrella wasn't far away at all…


End file.
